Táctica y estrategia
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: ¿Con quién pasarias tus últimos momentos? Lamento que no puedan ver las divisiones de texto


Táctica y Estrategia

En medio de la habitación y sumida aún en la penumbra, la muchacha comenzó a temblar inevitablemente. La tensión que provocaba la distancia entre los cuerpos era una sensación tan exquisitamente diferente que cedió ante el instinto pueril que la invadía.

Él, sin poder controlar sus acciones, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó entre movimientos torpes e inexpertos. En la complicidad de la semioscuridad, sus manos se deslizaban imprecisas sobre el receptivo cuerpo de la chica.

En un susurro ahogado pronunció el reflejo de un gesto cortés, que no tenía otro origen que la hipocresía.

¿Estás segura de… querer hacer… esto?

La calidez de una exploración húmeda y novedosa terminó por acallar sus dudas.

Sólo unas horas antes Harry, Ron y Hermione apuntaban los últimos detalles del plan para derrotar a Voldemort, pero, en apariencia, era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela de Hogwarts. Los elfos domésticos continuaban felices en su esclavitud y los profesores, divididos en sus ideales, compartían la misma mesa, cual Mesías y Judas, aspirando la traición en todas sus formas.

Así acabarían aquellos 7 años en la escuela de magia, enfrentándose a sus enemigos y a sus propios temores. Varios habían caído y el señor tenebroso ya no sentía prisa por destruir al legendario Harry Potter pues suponía, acertadamente, que sin Dumbledore en su horizonte, la tarea sería sencilla.

Sin embargo, el innombrable había encontrado un nuevo deleite: matar, uno a uno, los seres queridos de su enemigo. Primero fue Ginny Weasley, vestigio de una tarea inconclusa, más tarde fue el turno de Lavander, Padma, Cho, Neville, Ernie y Hanna.

En la familia de Ron las noticias no eran más alentadoras. Percy se declaró abierto enemigo de su clan y los dos mayores, Charlie y Billy, murieron bajo su mano. Su madre continuaba desaparecida y los gemelos, que habían partido en su búsqueda, pagaban en San Mungo un amago de secuestro.

Aunque la paz que emanaba de esta tregua silenciosa invitaba a disfrutar el día, ninguno de los tres tenía motivos para hacerlo. No había nada que ganar en un mundo como ese y ellos ya no tenían nada que perder.

Lindo día para jugar Quidditch¿no crees, Ron?- el muchacho pelirrojo asintió con desgano el comentario de su amigo- si esta fuese una tarde cualquiera, tendríamos mil ensayos para preparar y siempre podríamos contar con el buen Nicholas para alegrarnos el almuerzo.

Yo estaría a la orilla del lago- continuó Hermione para no enfriar los ánimos- leyendo un buen libro de encantamientos o quizás terminando algunos cálculos de aritmancia. ¿Qué dices tú, Ron?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Qué quisieras hacer ahora?

El pelirrojo miró a su amiga de reojo

No creo prudente decirlo, Hermione

La cadencia acompasada de las siluetas disminuyó el ritmo hasta igualarse con el silencio. Fue entonces cuando examinaron sus rostros demacrados por la congoja y el esfuerzo. Una mano intrépida se aferró a los pechos de la muchacha y jugueteo con su excitada anatomía.

¿Cómo podría lograr mantenerte fuera de esto?- preguntó él.

Sabes que no hay manera lógica de que lo logres- contestó ella- estamos demasiado involucrados

Cuando esto termine…

Cuando termine, tu nombre te perseguirá de maneras que no podemos imaginar y entre tú y yo las cosas volverán a ser como siempre debieron ser

Talvez no estemos siquiera…

Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos¿verdad?

Aún en el comedor, el ánimo del trío no mejoraba. A pesar de ello, forzaban sonrisas para darse esperanzas, aunque fuesen falsas.

¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, tomándole las manos

Impaciente- respondió- ya quisiera que el momento llegara

Y llegará, Potter- dijo una voz tras él- el duelo con mi señor está escrito.

Vete Malfoy- inquirió Ron, poniéndose de pie- vete antes de que pierda los estribos

Por lo visto no es lo único que pierde tu familia¿no?- insinuó malicioso

No te atrevas, Malfoy- interrumpió Granger- tu padre tampoco ha hecho acto de presencia ¿no?

Quédate en tus asuntos, sangre sucia- contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios- o quizás quieras algunas clases para controlar tu carácter…

Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y amenazaron a un Draco que volteó con aires de suficiencia y se alejó parsimoniosamente.

Los jóvenes magos miraron sus relojes. Apenas les quedaban unas horas antes del encuentro final. Harry decidió pasear para aclarar su mente y Ron, indeciso, interrogó a su amiga sobre sus planes.

Hay un par de libros en la sala multipropósito, uno que me llamó en particular la atención, "Tácticas y Estrategia en defensas y artes oscuras". Ya me conoces… talvez pueda ser de utilidad. Un último momento en soledad me traerá algo de paz… espero.

Entonces¿aquí nos despedimos, verdad?

No necesariamente, Harry- contestó ella- no necesariamente.

El pelo enmarañado de la muchacha se desparramaba entre los cojines mientras la boca de su amante le recorría con crueldad. En medio de la desesperación que provocaba ese dulce placer, las uñas se engarzaban en la espalda de un esgrimista que no daba tregua a su lengua. Otra vez la hizo suya, prolongando religiosamente aquello que el tiempo anunciaba cada vez más escaso.

Desde un rincón ajeno, una lágrima incontenida rodó como testimonio de la decepción, captando el instante preciso en el cual el sudor evaporó a la culpa. Hermione se estremeció en brazos del muchacho y en un suspiro la realidad sobrecogedora la invadió.

Es hora- murmuró su compañero, mientras unos pasos sigilosos alejaban un muerto del lugar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al gran salón quizás por última vez. Potter susurró un par de palabras al oído del pelirrojo y se apartó, dejando a sus amigos en un incómodo silencio.

¿Qué te dijo Harry?

Nada que no supiese ya- contestó Ron

Ron, acerca de nosotros…

Weasley la acalló con un beso fugaz, la miró con ojos empañados y con todo el valor que puso reunir, declaró cuanto la amaba. Le tomó las manos y las llevó a su rostro para sentir aquél calor robado. Se despidió con un beso en la frente y se dirigió directamente a Harry, quién cruzaba palabras emponzoñadas con Draco.

La confusión de Hermione se disipó al fin cuando vio a su amigo empujar a Harry y golpear a Malfoy.

En guardia… veamos cuanto aprendiste de estrategia hoy, Malfoy…


End file.
